The present invention relates to cutting or drilling devices and methods of manufacturing and more particularly to a device to collect cuttings produced by a cutting tool, drill bit or the like.
In cutting or drilling operations, debris or cuttings are produced when material is removed from a workpiece by the cutting tool or drill bit. In cutting some materials, such as a metal or the like, these cuttings can be in the form of elongated spirals of material that can have extremely sharp edges. In some manufacturing or other processes, collecting such cuttings is highly desirable to prevent the cuttings from falling into areas where they could cause damage or injury. In the aerospace industry, for example, such cuttings may be referred to as foreign object debris which if not collected or later removed could result in damage to other components of an aerospace vehicle or the like.
For effective and efficient collection or removal of such cuttings, air or gas pressure is used, such as suction or aspirator systems or similar systems. These systems are extremely cumbersome because of the suction or aspirator equipment, necessitating the provision of space in the vicinity of the drilling operation for a motor and pump or fan, and a separate container or bag to collect the cuttings. Additionally, in most instances, the container must be handled separately from the drilling apparatus. Such systems may also utilize bulky hoses to supply air pressure or suction and to carry away the debris. The extra equipment and bulk of such systems may preclude their use in confined spaces in which drilling must be performed, such as in the assembly of aerospace vehicles or the like.